


The Prettiest Man I've Ever Seen

by CosmahCosmo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Hospitals, Injury, M/M, Sawamura Daichi is a Dork, Suga loves him anyways
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 07:28:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11286543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmahCosmo/pseuds/CosmahCosmo
Summary: There's no telling what you might do when you're drugged up on pain killers.Or the one where Daichi is a dork, but Suga loves him anyways.





	The Prettiest Man I've Ever Seen

Suga leaned back in the stiff hospital chair and sighed. The doctor had said Daichi would be waking up soon, and yet there he was laying unconscious in the hospital bed.

There were only so many Sudoku puzzles he could solve before they became increasingly boring and unbearable. He usually liked working on them while Daichi read his morning newspaper.

As Suga was finishing up his fifth puzzle of the day, Daichi started to slowly blink his eyes open. He groggily looked around his surroundings before his eyes landed dead on Suga.

"Hello~" Daichi said, giving a lazy and lopsided smile.

"Hey there Dai. How are you doing?" Suga replied, marking his page in the puzzle book and placing it on the bedside table.

"I think I'm high." Daichi whispered.

"No, they just gave you some strong pain killers. They'll wear off eventually..."

"So I'm not high?" Daichi asked, frowning slightly.

"You're high on pain meds."

Suga grabbed Daichi's hand; he slowly and soothingly ran his thumb across the back of it.

Daichi looked down at their conjoined hands with wide eyes before looking up at Suga. "I've got a secret to tell you..."

"Are you going to tell me that you didn't listen to the doctors when they told you to rest your knee so you had to go in for surgery?" Suga gave him a pointed look before, flashing him a quick grin. "It's a good thing that I'm such a forgiving person."

"I think I love you."

"You think you love me?" Suga asked before he burst into a fit of giggles.

Daichi just stared at him, trying to wrap his haze filled mind around the situation. He just confessed his feelings for Suga and this was his response?!

"Why are you laughing? D-Do you not like me...?"

This caused Suga to laugh even harder. The grey haired man blocked his mouth trying to stifle the vociferous fit of laughter that was wracking his body.

"Daichi...Dai...Look at your hand."

Daichi looked at his hand, intensely focusing on it. There was nothing out of the ordinary with it. Was it bigger? He bought is closer up to his face. _Oh now it was bigge_ r!

"My hands bigger."

Suga sighed softly and grabbed Daichi's hand, moving it away from his face. He then picked up his other one and held it out for Daichi to see.

Daichi stared at the ring glistening on his finger and then at the ring glistening on Suga's. He let out a small gasp and smiled.

"I married you?!"

"Five years and still going strong." Suga replied, nodding his head.

"My husband is the prettiest man I've ever seen..." Daichi said.

He let out a yawn and lazily closed his eyes, still keeping the smile on his face.

"You've got that right. Now enjoy the drugs while you've got them, you're in for a long recovery."

"But I already feel better and your my husband so you're gonna take care of me, right Suga?"

"Of course." Suga leaned down and gave him a kiss on the forehead, taking a moment to stroke his husband's hair back.

"Mmmmm love you."

"I love me too. Now get some rest hon."

There was a moment of silence so Suga just assumed that Daichi fell asleep. That was until he heard a loud whisper slurring from his husband's lips.

"Suga, do you think giraffes dream about volleyball too?"

Suga sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, it was going to be a long night.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comment any questions, prompts, ideas, suggestions, etc that you might have. 
> 
> Stay Gold!


End file.
